Demonic Love
by Ermora
Summary: Lady Timpani was enjoying the time of her life with her Boyfriend Blumiere but then she starts having horrific vision of a mysterious white haired man with piercing glowing white eyes doing violent acts against humanity itself but soon the visions start to become a Reality when the monster arrives in her world. Full Summary in story requested by DMC Lady Timpani
1. Character Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May cry**

Full Summary - Lady Timpani was enjoying the time of her life with her boyfriend Blumiere but then she starts having horrific visions of a mysterious white haired man with piercing glowing white eyes doing violent acts against humanity itself but soon the visions start to become a Reality when the monster arrives in her world and she somehow gains his attention but she soon finds out that he is not the monster that he was depicted as in those visions of her's though she may have a chance to change him for the better but it may cost the life of her current lover will she succeed in fixing the man himself ( Aka Vergil ) before he targets the tribe of darkness most prized possession of all the dark prognosticus

The rating is T due to mild language and a few suggestive scenes later on.

I'll be giving a description of the characters of Timpani and Blumiere as how I see them but Vergil will look like he does Post Downfall

 **Count Blumiere -** Wears the same cool cape, monocle, Hat and has his scepter but he is a very pale human with dark blue markings on his arms and legs to she as a sign of being a tribe of darkness member, wears white pants, white shirt, has bright blue eyes and dark blue hair thats almost black.

 **Timpani** \- Blumiere's love, is a tall gorgeous human that has long jet black hair, rainbow eyes and is normally sporting some jeans and a light green shirt

This story was a request from DMC Lady Timpani so I hope most of all that he or she will enjoy this as it progresses I will continue to work on my others stories as well and will update as I can.

Also last notice that this story will be from Timpani's POV as I have never really played devil may cry and don't wish to get Vergil too out of character.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

PROLOGUE

 _I could tell I was dreaming again but it was just as vivid as last time. A mysterious man with white hair and piercing white eyes that glowed was destroying all life on the planet, I tried to call out to him to stop but he didn't listen. Instead he ignored me and went about destroying the entire world and slaughtering everyone in his path, I looked in his hands and saw that he held the dark prognosticus. Oh no, this man had the book? He finally turned to look at me, he was indeed possessed by the spirit of the dark prognsticus but his face was still as stoic as ever. He gripped his blade tightly and came over, I could see he mouthed some words and I swore I could understand them._

 _"This book has provided me with so much power, I will use this to get back to the Demon World, I don't care for anything else" he mouthed, and he plunged the blade into my chest with his blade and I could see his eyes glow white as he stabbed me. I fell back and watched as he used the dark prognosticus to open a portal of some sort, I tried to cry out but he turned back to me and absorbed my soul using the dark prognosticus for power._

I sat up with a scream and I heard my door slam open, my boyfriend Blumiere came in and rushed to me, I was shaking rather violently and he looked at me in concern.

"Timpani my love, are you alright?" he asked, I shook my head and he hugged me until my breathing became normal, he knew about the nightmares and he knew they weren't stopping, I panicked like this everytime they happened.

"I saw that monster of a man again, he had the dark prognosticus and spoke about opening a portal to a Demon World or something" I said, Blumiere hugged me tighter but instead of feeling comfort this time, my chest tightened up.

"It's okay my dearest Timpani, I doubt such a monster exists" Blumiere stated, I nodded and he let go of me and left, I decided to get up and get ready for the day. I couldn't shake the feeling that the nightmare was too real and may actually happen, I tried to focus on something else but couldn't do anything to truly keep my mind off of it. I finally headed out and met up wiht Blumiere, he smiled when he saw me but his smile quickly faded.

"I-I think I'm going to go for a walk, I need to clear my head from that dreadful nightmare" I said, Blumiere's eyes studied me for a brief moment then he nodded.

"Alright, but do be careful my love, I'd rather not someone attack you while you are about" he said with a sigh, I hugged him.

"Don't worry Blumiere I'll be careful, besides you know me, I'm a fighter of fate, well we BOTH are" I stated, Blumiere smiled and went to go back to his home for a time, he often snuck from his home to come see me and then would go back home to avoid his father from finding out about our love. I then went for my own walk and found myself heading towards the river by my small cottage, I headed there and I sat down, I always loved how the sun sparkled off the water as it flowed. I suddenly felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I felt some sort of weird energy and then a bright light, I sheilded me eyes and then opened them when the light faded. I nearly screamed as soon as I had opened them however, the monster from my nightmares was right in front of me, I got up and backed away slowly, oh hell no, this was NOT happening.

* * *

Sorry about the small prologue, I promise to do my best to make the chapters longer, I'll also update when I can as work and martial arts keep me busy, especially this week.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 1

I did my best to not make a sound as I began to back up, when the man twitched I held my breath, he finally got up and looked around, the first thing I noticed was he was just as pale as Blumiere, if not even more so. I went to creep away silently but ended up kicking a rock, he looked over in my direction and I met his glowing white eyes, a jolt ran down my body as I looked at his eyes, they were actually not as bad as they were in my vision. NO, get ahold of yourself Timpani those visions you've had MUST be an omen, especially since this is the man from them.

"Hey, where am I?" he asks me stoically, I shook my head and couldn't respond, I could see his blade and I could only think that he could easily cut me down, or anyone else for that matter.

"Look, I'm not honorless I wouldn't just attack an innocent woman right off the bat" he said, I felt myself calm down only slightly and took in a deep breath, I need to keep calm.

"What are you doing here?" I finally gained the courage to ask, the man seemed to ponder this and gave a look as to whether or not he should tell me.

"I am seeking a book, now do you know where it is or not?" he coldly asked back, I knew which dark book he was referring too, it was the family keepsake of the tribe of darkness the dark prognosticus.

"Leave me alone, please" I said as I began to back up slightly, he then smiled at me and I bolted back up to my place, I didn't want to be near that monster of a man anymore. I sat down and cried a little bit, maybe he won't come after me anymore, maybe he's just going to grab the book and... oh shit, Blumiere has to know that he's after it! I opened the door and with courage I ran towards where I knew Blumiere would be, it's not really hard to identify the castle as it's the only black building that stands over the trees, I could feel someone watching me but I won't stop.

"H-human!" a voice called, I stopped dead in my tracks and saw one of the members of the tribe of darkness point at me, now I was in bigger trouble in my rush to warn Blumiere about the monster being here. The member started up a spell and I prepared myself to run, when they fired I went to move but found I couldn't, what in the? I tried to make my feet but it was useless, they must've used a spell to root me to the ground, I braced for impact and clsed my eyes. I felt a wave of air rush past me and I opened my eyes the man from earlier had caught up and sliced the magical bolt away with one swoop of his blade.

"It is cowardly to fight without any honor" he stated, the member snorted at him.

"How are you to think you can come against the tribe of darkness?" he said, he charged the man, the man shook his head and twisted the tribe of darkness member's arm and broken it effortlessly and then stabbed the member in the chesta dn then let him hit the ground limp as a noodle.

"If it's one thing I hate it's an honorless man, but I suppose humans are like that" the man said, I puffed my cheeks out at that, not all of us are like that!

"We aren't all like that you know" I said, he looked back at me and I froze as I looked into his eyes again, why did those eyes seem to not only make me scared but also intrigue me?

"Your very strange, first you run and now you show little fear of me... interesting" he said, I felt a bit taken aback, my visions usually have him murdering everyone but so far he's saved me, although it may have been unintentional.

"Why does the interest you?" I asked, I have to know what he's up to.

"You humans I thought were all the same, but you seem different" he replied rather dismissively, he went to leave and I felt rather stunned, does he really have as much honor as to not attack someone whom seems incapable of defending themselves? I shook my ehad, I have to let Blumiere know of this but at the same time after what just happened it would be easier to wait for Blumiere to come back and see me so I can tell him whats going on. I went back to my home and closed the door, I didn't leave or look out the windows, when the sun began to set there was a knock, I went and opened the door. I was happy it was Blumiere, I hugged him and he hugged me back gently.

"Sorry my love, it took awhile for me to get back, my father scolded me and we lost a member" he said, I froze, was that the same member I was saved from?

"I was attacked earlier by a memebr and was saved by someone" I said, Blumiere gave me a shocked look and then he shook his head.

"Who saved you love?" he asked, I opened my mouth to respond then stopped, would he believe me if I told him? That man spoke about honor, he saved me so maybe I should keep quiet for now.

"Someone just happened to walk by and helped out, they didn't hurt me though I swear" I said, Blumiere sighed and shook his head.

"Alright I'll let that slide this time but don't think I won't find out sooner or later" Blumiere said, he then smiled at me and I smiled back at him, we stayed in the house until dark and as I began to feel tired my thoughts went back to that mysterious man. Was he really evil if he spoke about honor? I pondered this as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

Alright here's the first chapter, hope you'll all enjoy this as I do my best to work on this, updates will happen when I can as I'm very busy. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _"Don't fight it, you have no honor" the man mouthed to me, I stared into his glowing white eyes, I know this is yet another nightmare about that mysterious man. I saw him kill a few innocent bystanders this time while trying to get to the dark prognosticus and he told them all how honorless they were since they were human._

 _"Please don't do this" I begged back, he laughed and picked me up my the neck, he opened a portal and a creature I had never seen before came out... w-what is that?_

 _"This is one of my demons from the demon world, I thought you would appreciate this considering your just as honorless as the other humans" he mouthed, I screamed as he fed me to the demon._

I woke up and light was coming into the house already, the first thing I realized was Blumiere was gone already, I got up and checked the clock, it was about 10 now, I gasped I slept in a lot today. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it, when I opened it I instantly regretted my decision at first, it was the man from my nightmares.

"What do you want?" I snapped more venomously then I intended too, he didn't seem to bothered by the question.

"I'm just curious as to how a human has somehw invaded my dreams" he replied, I gave him an odd look, did he dream about me or something? Thats really creepy.

"I wouldn't know the answer to that, now go away" I said, I went to shut the door but he held it open and gave me an intense stare.

"You have my attention ever since yesterday and I wonder how that is or why that is" he stated coldly at me, I still didn't know how he thought I should know.

"There's nothing I can do to help you, now leave me alone, rather, please go back to your home" I stated bluntly, maybe I could get rid of him.

"I don't know how to, thats the problem, I need the dark prognosticus to get back" he said, I couldn't detect any note of lieing in his voice but I could tell that it wasn't the whole truth.

"Nothing good comes from that book, you'll just end up unhappy if you use it" I said, he scowled.

"Don't lecture me human, besides it seems you know that it contains a ton of power, mayhap you can share its location" he tried to persuade.

"I refuse to help you, besides what makes you think I know where it would be?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend is the Counts son is he not?" the man asked, I froze, how could he even know that information.

"But that doesn't mean I know where the book is" I said, the man just gave me a cold stare.

"I could challenge him to honorable combat, if he dies his father would have to give up the book, but I'm sure you don't want your boyfriend to be dead do you?" he said coldly and uncaringly, I thought about it carefully.

"If I were to agree to help you would you spare my love?" I asked, he pondered it.

"Possibly, but being who I am I can sense he already has a bit of a connection with the dark prognosticus, and I will need its full power which I may not be able to have if he is alive" he said, I bit my lip.

"But you will try to find a way to separate that link?" I countered.

"My my my, your certainly on top of things... very well, I will do my best but in return you must help me get the book" he said, I thought about all the conditions and then nodded slowly.

"Very well then, but I must ask, what is your name?" I asked, he snorted.

"I don't normally give my name to human but I guess this is for a reason, it's Vergil" he replied, so his name is Vergil?

"And I'm Timpani, now please go away before Blumiere gets back" I said.

"I know that he won't be back until nightfall, besides we should exchange any knowledge we know" he shot back, I sighed and found I couldn't really say no, he seems like the type of guy who would do anything to get his way, even if it meant slaughtering a whole bunch of people.

"Very well you may come in for a bit" I said, he entered and I sighed, this was going to be on hell of a long day.

* * *

Alright, here's chapter 2! HUZZAH!


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 3

I stared at Vergil for a long time from across the table before I finally looked away, he still intimidated me but it was beginning to die down, and it was replaced by curiousity as to how soft his pale skin might feel. Oh get ahold of yourself Timpani this man has threatened your lover Blumiere and is hoping to get his hands on the dark prognosticus.

"So how do you plan on breaking the link between Blumiere and the drk prognositcus?" I asked, Vergil looked deep in thought.

"Not sure just yet, but we will meet like this often I assume to trade information correct?" he asked.

"I guess so, as long as Blumiere doesn't find out it should be okay" I replied hesitantly, should I really keep this from Blumiere? But what if Vergil is right then Blumiere is drawn to the dark prognosticus already and I don't really want to lose him.

"Very well then, just don't forget to find out any information from your byfriend" Vergil coldly stated and got up suddenly, there was a knock on my door and Vergil disappeared while I went and opened it. It was Blumiere, he seemed crestfallen and I grew worried.

"Blumiere what happened?" I asked, he looked away from me then he loked at me sadly.

"I was caught sneaking out, I don't think I'll be able to get back here for a few days" he mumbled, I stared at him, I was going to be left with Vergil for a few days?!

"A-are you sure?" I asked back, Blumiere nodded and my head spun a bit.

"Yes, my father doesn't know about you us though s you should be safe, just don't come near the castle like the other day" he said in the doorway, he leaned down and kissed me, I blushed.

"So I'm guessing you have to head back right away, correct?" I said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry my love, I promise I'll be back in a few days, will you be okay handling those nightmares of yours?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I have a way to handle them" I said uncertainly, Blumiere only nodded and left, I sighed heavily, these next few days weren't going to be so easy.

"That certainly puts a hitch int the plans" I heard Vergil state, I jumped and whipped around to face him.

"W-where did you come from so suddenly?" I breathed, he gave a small smile at me and his eyes met mine.

"I didn't go very far, also it seems we shall be seeing each other more often the next few days, it'll be perfect for me as I can find out why you interest me so much" he said, I blinked in disbelief, this creep wanted to hang out with me for the next few days? Oh HELL no!

"I don't have an extra bed or anything" I quickly shot back, maybe he will go away at some point.

"I wouldn't stay in a humans home, besides I have my own research to do during the night" he said as he walked out of the house. I watched him go and shook my head, it would be for the best t keep my distance from him as much as I can until Blumiere comes back at least, I shake my head in sorrow, I just hope time goes faster than it has been.

* * *

Alright, here's chapter 3, updating these at a faster rate as I worked on them when I could between my work and martial arts while I did an all nighter as well.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _I opened my eyes and found that I was in a dream in my bed, I looked around and then looked over to my side, I was stunned to find Vergil beside me, his white eyes glwed and he ahd a small smile._

 _"Hello my dear" he mouthed, I tried to shake myself awake but couldn't he rolled over and I could only focus on his pale chest, he was fairly well built actually, he came on top of me and leaned forward for a kiss, I closed my eyes wanting this to go away, I love Blumiere don't I?_

I felt my eyes snap open and I sat up with a gasp, I look over in my bed and find the spot to be completely blank. What was that dream about? Why was I in the same bed as Vergil? I shook my head and got up, I left the house to start my day. I headed into my garden and began to tend to it, eventually a butterfly came up and I allowed it to land on my finger, I heard a rustle and the butterfly took off, I was a bit disappointed. I turned around and saw Vergil whom yet again was watching me like a hawk.

"You need to stop doing that, it's creeping me out and you just chased off a butterfly" I coldly said, he came up to me and sat down.

"I don't get whats so great about a stupid butterfly" he said dismissively, I gave him a harsh look but then couldn't help but wonder if he's ever really admired the beauty of the world.

"Here, give me your hand" I said, whats the harm in trying?

"Why would I give a human my hand?" he asked back suspiciously, I rolled my eyes.

"Just give me your hand" I snapped, he did so and I manipulated his hand to make a small 'perch' we sat there silently until the butterfly from earlier came back and landed on his finger, I couldn't help but smile as he seemed to look at it in wonder.

"Not only have you sparked my interest yet now you seem to get the small creatures to like me" he noted rather bluntly.

"If you sit still for long enough they will come to you, sometimes it just takes some patience, something you seem to lack" I said back, he gave a small chuckle, it wasn't actually as... evil as I thought it would've been.

"Yes well, my main concern was always opening up a portal to the demon world without a care for anything or anyone, but ever since I got here 2 days ago and saw you I've been a little more interested" he said, I felt a bit shocked when he said that, my nightmares weren't far off. Whats even more shocking is he's been more interested in life since he's met me? He barely knows me!

"You've not known me that long and yet you say that your interested because of me?" I asked, I need to find out.

"Even so, since I saw you there was a something in my mind that made me want to see you, its hard to explain as I don't think I've ever felt this way before" he said.

"I don' know what it is you could be feeling" I said not looking at him, dammit, the more I was around him the more I thought about him.

"I'm sure it will pass, but perhaps finding the book will end it once and for all" he stated bluntly.

"That book will destroy you and its meant to destroy worlds, thats what Blumiere once mentioned to me anyways" I said, Vergil seemed to be deep in thought when I told him that.

"I want to use it to get back to the Demon World, nothing more" he finally said, I rolled my eyes, he wasn't getting it was he?

"I understand that but opening it will destroy whomever reads it or uses its power" I tried to explain again, oh why do I care so much as to what happens to him?

"Mmmm, I'll have to study that part more over the next little bit, but at the same time I'm not minding spending time with you" he said, I felt a blush come across my face, we said nothing after that but instead sat in the garden for the next few hours. I felt myself getting more and more comfortable around Vergil, I thought from the nightmares he would have killed everyone but really he's just not had any contact with any of the good things in the world. I eventually ended up leaning on his shoulder, it was quite claming and it was nice he didn't protest, we stayed like that until well into the night.

* * *

Wooties Chapter 3! Hoping you all are enjoying this story so far!


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 5

Days passed by rather quickly and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to Vergil, I jumped as I heard someone knocking on the door and I cleared my head. I answered my door and gasped, it was Blumiere, was it already that long since Blumiere last came to visit me?

"Hello love, I'm back" he said joyfully as he hugged me, I was unsure of what to do at this point, I had completely forgotten about Blumiere over the past few days.

"It's good to see you again Blumiere" I said as I hugged him back, I felt somewhat uncomfortable, but why? Blumiere is my boyfriend, I should be happy that he's back but... why aren't I as happy as I thought I would be a few days ago?

"So what would you like to do first?" he asked as he let go of me, I debated this for quite awhile, I normally do things with Vergil now.

"I'm not too sure, what would you like to do?" I asked back, we always did what I wanted, Blumiere thought for a moment.

"Let's sit in your garden for a bit" he suggested, I nodded, I was not wanting to stay indoors today.

"Sounds good to me, I planted some new flowers the other day" I said, Blumiere grinend and we went to the garden and tended to it for a bit, there was soemthing on his mind.

"Have you had any more nightmares of that monster?" Blumiere finally asked, I froze so that was what was bugging him.

"N-no, thankfully I haven't had any nightmares about the 'monster'" I replied, he nodded and sighed in relief.

"I'm happy your not getting any more nightmares, maybe smetime soon we can go out somewhere a little bit farther, my father still has his eyes on me but its not as bad as it was" he said, I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, long as your dad doesn't catch us of course" I noted, Blumiere nodded with concern in his eyes.

"I was worried he was going to come out here and find you, I was worried you would've died" he quietly said to me, my eyes widened.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked him fearfully as I could, I doubt Vergil would allow me to be killed... wait did I just think Vergil, same with Blumiere, I mean... ah shit I'm so confused.

"Father can read traces of how someone was killed, he detected it was some kind of person thats not really human... he's nt sure what it was, but I felt that if father was going to come out he would've found you" Blumiere noted to me, I swallowed hard.

"I'm glad he didn't come out here then, who knows what he would've done or if the thing that killed the other tribe of darkness member found your dad" I stated, Blumiere looked away for a moment.

"Yeah, but I was more worried about you, my dad has the power of the dark prognosticus on his side and you don't" he said, I almost retliated saying I had Vergil but I bit that back, Blumeire can't know about him.

"That is true, but since he has the power wouldn't you?" I asked, Blumiere thought about it carefully.

"Only if I read the book and I have no intention of doing so anytime soon, no one has found happiness from that book" he replied carefully, he gave me a suspicious glance but I dismissed it.

"Sorry, I just thought that if he did you could protect me if anything happens" I said quickly, Blumiere's gaze went from suspicious to understanding.

"Ah, I see why you would think that then, but even if he hears the call the book gives off he hasn't opened it either" he said, I sighed in relief, that was quite a save on my part.

"Thank you Blumiere" I whispered, he smiled and pulled me in close, I felt a bit awkward again, why was I feeling like this? He let go of me after a moment and sighed, he closed his eyes briefly.

"I need to head back to my father unfortunately, I don't want to raise his suspicions again" Blumiere finally said.

"Alright, I'll let you go then, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, it made me feel terrible that my voice wasn't nearly as excited as it would've been in the past, am I losing my love for Blumiere? He got up and left, I sat in the garden for a few more moments before a set of hands covered my eyes, I knew who this was and I could feel my ahppiness grow.

"I heard it all, no need to tell me" Vergil said, I smiled and he removed his hands and sat beside me, I loked at his handsome features and he invited me to lean on him, I complied and he smiled a little bit.

"I always thought I had loved Blumiere more than anythign else in the world but now I'm not so sure" I finally confessed, Vergil gave me an odd look.

"And? Why would you be telling me this?" he asked rather confused, I took a deep breath, I think I know whats been gioing on now.

"I-I think I'm in love with you" I whispered, he gave me a shocked look and I shut my eyes, despite only knowing him for such a short time I had indeed grown to love him.

"Timpani..." he said, I went to look away but instead his hand grabbed my chin and he forced my head back to look at him, I kept my eyes shut and he sighed and then I felt his lips on mine, they were so warm and soft. He broke apart from me and my heart leapt for joy.

"That felt nice" I whispered, he grinned and got up then picked me up bridal style and took me into the house and placed me on my bed, he removed is cloak, sword and shirt, I blushed a deep red as I saw that he was very good looking and his chest was... just wow. He lied down beside me and I wasn't sure what to do, I just leaned on his chest and it was so warm, and his skin was silky.

"I promise I'll make you happy" he said, I smiled, this is what I wanted, tomorrow I'll have to tell Blumiere though and... I don't know how he will react, I pushed the thought away and sat there with Vergil, unafraid of the future.

* * *

Alright, so uhm I'm starting to run out of ideas for this as again it was asked if I could do this and I wasn't sure if I could or couldn't but am giving it my best shot, so I'm thinking about 2 or 3 chapters more and this fanfiction will be done.

To the guest who reviewed this story I just wanted to say thank you very much for the encouragement it has actually helped me get this done as I was so unsure about it. :)


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day over I woke up to Vergil and my heart pounded happily, how did one of the 'monsters' I had nightmares about end up becoming someone I love so much? Blumiere entered my mind again and I got off Vergil's chest reluctantly.

"Are you alright Timpani?" he asked, I shook my head as I got up, I don't know if he knows how much of a burden this is.

"I-I have to tell Blumiere about us... he needs to know" I said sadly, Vergil came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be there, besides I owe you, i came here looking for the dark prognosticus but instead found something else entirely" he said, I looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Okay, let's wait in the garden... just in case" I said, Vergil nodded and put his shirt and cloak back on and made sure his sword was by his side, we left and sat in the garden for the majority of the morning, about early afternoon Blumiere finally arrived.

"Hello love I-... who is THAT?!" Blumiere hissed unhappily, I stood between him and Vergil, I didn't want them hurting each other, I may lvoe Vergil but Blumiere... he still held a place in my heart.

"Blumiere, this is Vergil he came here a few days ago when you were stuck in your home because of your fathers suspicions about us-" I started but Blumiere came up and put himself between me and Vergil, Vergil's eyes glowed brightly and he drew his blade Blumiere gasped.

"Your the one who murdered one of the memebrs of our tribe, Timpani you need to run" he said, I was shock as Blumiere raised his staff.

"BLumiere stop!" I called as I ran back in front of him, he lowered his staff and gave me a very confused look.

"Timpani, he's a murderer and-" Blumiere started.

"N-no he's not, I mean I'll be honest that he was a 'mnster' in my dreams but he's nothing like that, he SAVED me from that member, I would've died if not for him" I said, Blumiere just stared.

"Whya re you defending him Timpani? We felt his energy close enough to the castle, he's after the dark prognosticus" Blumiere snapped.

"I WAS after it but I changed my mind after I found my love" Vergil hissed back, Blumiere gave Vergil a cold look.

"And whom could you possibly love, and whom could love you?" Blumiere shot back, Vergil gave me an intent stare and Blumiere scowled at that.

"I think you know the answer to that already, after all your father wouldn't accept it" Vergil said, Blumiere's expression turned from hate to hurt.

"Timpani my love? Is what this mad man saying true?" Blumiere said as he understood what Vergil was saying, I felt my heart drop.

"Yes, I... I was going to tell you earlier but then I didn't have the words and I know we would've been happy but-" I stopped as Blumiere looked pissed off, I backed up towards Vergil, a tear fell from Blumiere's eye.

"So my dad was right... human's bring about heartbreak... he was right but yet" Blumiere struggled for words then gave a death glare at Vergil "YOU! You've poisoned her mind!" he spat.

"I wouldn't hurt Timpani" Vergil replied as he went into a fighting stance, Blumiere went into his fighting stance as they got ready to exchange blows.

"Please both of you STOP, I'm not under any spell or poison" I said, Blumiere flinched as he could tell I was saying the truth, I then felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as a dark presence entered the area.

"So this is where you have been my son, I heard it all as well, you've been duped by a human, don't tell me you'll let that slide" a harsh vocie said, a man whom looked like an older version of Blumiere came into the area.

"Father... I didn't expect you to be here" Blumiere stated, his father stood beside him, a cold look in his eyes.

"I knew about you and the human before all this, but I knew this would happen so I waited for it rather than give you a speech, the best we can do now is kill them both" his father whispered, Blumiere looked at me with pain in his eyes then back at his father.

"Why not just the one?" Blumiere muttered, I felt awful, he still held feelings for me and strongly believed that I was under some sort of spell.

"We cannot risk it son, would you poison our bloodline with this human filth who just broke your heart?" he asked, Blumiere looked down.

"She's not filth father! She's under a spell I know it!" he snapped, his father grwled and backhanded his son hard enough to send him to the ground, Blumiere looked up and his father looked furious at this moment.

"Son listen to yourself! You have been duped by the human, she needs to pay" he hissed, Blumiere shook his head and got up.

"We should find out before we do so father!" he spat back, his father scowled.

"If you do not cease this foolishness right nw I will kill you for dishonoring our tribe!" he hissed, Blumiere walked away a little bit and looked at his father.

"Then come after me, I'll prove you wrong!" Blumiere snapped, his father scwled and they both summoned magic spells in their hand ready to attack each other, I regretted sayign anything now, this fight was about to be my fault.

* * *

So you'll notice that I will be posting to the end but it's because I stayed up all night to finish this as I know it'll be hard for me to update it if the idea slips from my mind. Hope ya'll are enjoying this so far though!


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 7

Blumiere made the first move and his father blocked the attack and instead fired at me, Vergil jumped in front and sliced the bolt, cutting it in half and then absorbing the power and sending it back.

"Timpani get into cover, I won't lose you here" he said, I shook my head, my lover and... well I'm not sure if Blumiere was my friend any more but he's my best friend and they could get killed.

"No, I can't watch either of you get killed" I said, Blumiere sent another bolt at his father whom warped away and then threw a bolt at Blumiere's back, Vergil protected him.

"Do as he says Timpani, we will solve out our issue after" Blumiere spat, his eyes darted around and he was untrusting of Vergil, I didn't want to go anywhere, Vergil sighed and then he mumbled something.

"I'm casting a spell to make you invisible and undetectable, if anything happens escape!" he hissed, I nodded and a bright light flashed, Blumiere's father hissed.

"I'll find her AFTER I've dealt with you two" he spat, he cast bolts of magic at a rapid pace at Vergil and Blumiere, they struggled to dodge and deflect the oncoming attacks, Vergil tried to block the attacks but they overwhelmed him, the same went for Blumiere, when a cloud of dust arose around them I was horrified, I couldn't see them. When it settled I saw that Blumiere had been able to put up a barrier around the both of them, Vergil looked at him in surprise.

"I may not like you but you did defend me, you have some honor" Blumiere said, it struck me now that Vergil held a high code of honor, Blumiere understood this now... I wonder if he suspects that I'm not truly under any sort of spell.

"A man with honor, I like that" Vergil said, Blumiere nodded and Blumiere's father growled.

"I didn't want to do this but I have no choice" he stated, he pulled out the dark prognosticus, Vergil and Blumiere gasped as the booekd was flipped open, I saw Blumiere's father begin to read it and a black force reached from the book and enveloped him in darkness, when the force retreated Blumiere's father was totally different. His skin had turned a harsh blue color and his eyes glowed a harsh red, he lifted his hand and a void appeared there, Blumiere seized up and gasped for air.

"Blumiere! Dammit, your link to the book, he's drawing power that isn't his, I can tell this because I can see peoples fates sometimes, it should've been you to open it but it drains your life now" Vergil coldly noted, Blumiere struggled for air and got up shakily.

"Whatever, I don't believe in this fate crap... but we have to stop him here before it's too late" Blumiere said, Vergil loked at the book with hungry eyes, I could tell he was wanting the book but then he looked hesitant, this was a hard time for him.

"This is the price to those who resist their fate" Blumiere's father said in a contorted low voice, he threw the spell and it struck the ground and created a void that sucked items into it then disappeared. Was that the power of the void Blumiere once mentioned to me? When another bolt was made Blumiere struggled to stay up again, Vergil charged and the bolt was shot at him, he sliced it easily as his eyes glowed dangerously.

"You will hand the book over once I'm done with you" he hissed, Blumiere's father laughed coldly.

"It belongs to me!" Blumiere's father hissed back, Blumiere ported behind his father and struck him with the staff and his father whipped around and casted a spell at him, Blumiere didn't get the chance to block or move, it nailed him in the chest and he was sent flying. Vergil used his blade but Blumiere's father turned around and caught it.

"To come against me is a foolish error you little monster" he said, he threw Vergil to the ground and went to crush him witha pretty nasty magic bolt, I ran foward.

"STOP!" I shouted, I went to move Vergil but could only hear a mumbled 'there you are' and asI went to move Vergil I was gripped hard in the neck, my air was cut off and the spell wore off, I was face to face with the true monster, Blumiere's father.

"One more move from either of you and I'll kill you while she watches... now human I will send you to somewhere that no one will ever find you" he quietly said, I braced myself as he conjured another spell in his other hand.

"No, Timpani!" I heard Blumiere yell, his father's hadn came at me with the spell but last moment I saw a flash of white come into my vision, I heard a scream and I was released, I hit the ground and Blumiere's father stumbled back in shock. I looked to just in front of me and saw Blumiere, he was lying motionless on the ground, blood pooled around him.

"Your an honorless bastard!" Vergil cried as he charged Blumiere's father, I ignored the fight and crawled over to Blumiere, I flipped him over, his wounds were deep and his chest was destroyed as blood flowed freely. He looked at me and coughed up blood, I began to cry, no please no.

"Hang in there Blumiere!" I called, I needed him to stay with me if there was any chance Vergil could heal him, he shook his head weakly.

"I'm glad your unharmed... I love you... I know this isn't.. .what you wanted... but... I hope... Vergil makes you... happy" he gasped for air, tears pricked at my eyes.

"Just hang in there Vergil may be able to heal you" I cried, Blumiere's face grew paler by the moment and the tears began to fall from my eyes.

"It's... no use... I'm.. gone.. please.. stop... him... and... be.. hap-" Blumiere cut off there as his eyes glassed over, no... why did he have to die? I cried silently for a few moments but then got up, his father was the monster! I looked back over and saw Vergil struggling with an empowered version of Blumiere's father. I picked up Blumiere's staff and ran forward with it, I threw it at his head and Vergil looked back at me in surprise.

"H-he's gone" I stuttered as the tears began to fall, Vergil's face contorted into rage and his eyes flashed a harsh red, he let out a battle cry and attacked Blumiere's father anew. They were evenly matched now.

"Give in to death!" Blumiere's father called, I froze as I saw him summoned a massive void, Vergil looked at the void and charged it.

"I may be nephalem but I will NOT tolerate seeing a man without honor strike down his son, now DIE!" Vergil screeched in a demonic voice, I backed up a little bit at that, Vergil struck the void and he broke it. Blumiere's father looked on in shock, he went to summon a magical atatck but Vergil had jumped onto him and stabbed him a few times before Blumiere's father dropped the dark prognosticus, Vergil stopped attacking and picked it up. He opened it and I was horrified, what was he doing!? He said something and the power left Blumiere's father and fled back into the book, he turned away and came up to me.

"This book is too powerful for anyone to handle" he coldly said with some sort of new understanding in his voice, Blumiere's father reached for the book while he was bleeding from his wounds.

"It's our families prized treasure.. .don't" he said, Vergil whipped aorund.

"In a short perid of time you murdered your own son, you have no honor... I trived for this book but now I see this... it's OVER" Vergil replied, I could see his eyes turned back to white and I could see his temptation for the power. what surprised me next was when he threw the book and burned it. Blumiere's father only looked on in horror as he saw the book burning he became paler by the moment.

"You can't let him suffer" I said, despite everything it would be dishonorable to let a man die slowly, Vergil walked over without another word and cut Blumiere's fathers head off without another word.

"Come, with me, we must leave this place and find a different way to get to the Demon World, and yes your coming with me" he said coldly, I nodded and he took my hand gently and led me away from the area, as we left I cried hard. I lost my best friend and first lover to a mad man, but... I at least had someone else to help me through this. He led me to a different place and let me cry until the tears were spent and then he let me know to sleep, I fell asleep in his arms, wanting to forget all the nightmares that occurred tonight.

* * *

I really love action in my stories and I love doing fight scenes despite not being the best at them but I thought maybe a character detah would be necessary as well... Devil May Cry and MArio crossover can't go without a few deaths. Anywho I have one more chapter left so I hope you guys are enjoying this!


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters nor do I own Vergil from Devil May Cry**

* * *

Epilogue

2 Years later

I awoke to seeing Vergil beside me in bed, my bare chest was on his, it's been 2 years since everything had happened and things didn't get any easier but we did find a way to of a portal to the Demon World, and today was the day we would open it up.

"Morning, sleepy head" I greeted Vergil as he opened his eyes, he kissed me gently.

"Good morning, are you ready to get dressed and open up the portal to your new home?" he asked, I smiled gently at him.

"I have been awaiting this day for a very long time, its just too bad..." I trailed off there, I wish Blumiere was still here in all due hnesty, it still hurt to know that he was gone and I wouldn't see him again until my game ended.

"I know, but lets live happily, I'm sure he would've wanted that" Vergil comforted, I nodded and we both got up and got into our clothes. We left the small shack we had stayed in for the last year as we figured out how to get back to Vergil's home. We went to a fairly large area that was clear and Vergil held up a pendant he found and began to cast some sort of spell, he summoned a portal rather quickly and then he joined me.

"The demons look for their superior and I have proved them that I am superior multiple times so you should be safe but just in case, did you think on my offer?" he asked, I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"I did and the answer is yes, I will become part demon for your sake" I said, Vergil took my hands gently and sliced my wrists opena nd pured some demon blood into them, I flinched at the burning sensation but didn't cry out, when it was finished Vergil smiled at me.

"You won't change in appearance my dear Timpani, now lets go through" he said, I nodded and he kissed me gently then led me through the portal. We went to the other side and I saw what the deman world was like, and bviously there were demons all around but they didn't seem to mind nor care we were there.

"So where is your house here?" I asked, Vergil led me away and then paused to close the portal, he led me to a house I wasn't wuite expecting he would have in this world.

"This is our home now, I know I've robbed you of a friend but I hope my interest in you pays off" he grumbled with a smile, I knew he was teasing about me 'paying off'.

"I don't regret one moment of my time with you Vergil" I said, he embraced me and despite all the pain I had suffered and losing a dear friend I knew that this was my home now and I had the love of my life with me. Whatever may happen I know we can do it together, I wouldn't change my love for Vergil one bit.

* * *

Yeah sorry about the cruddy ending all, I just honestly was working all night to finish up the story as I knew updates were going to be way too slow since I forget my ideas very quickly and then can never seem to remember them again. ANYWAYS thank you all for reading this story and I hope you all have wonderful days.

Until my next story or update to one of my other current stories have a good one!


End file.
